My Family Logo (Opening Titles)
My Family has had 8 title logo's since the show began in 2000, Each changing their images as the cast changed. On this page you will be able to view all of My Family's logo's, and also many other associated logo's. Main Logo (2000-2011) The main logo for My Family is basically "My Family" in it's font used throughout the series. It appeared in 2 different variations: the official My Family logo (2000-2011) and another with My Family in Royal Blue (2002-2005). However these logo's never appeared on screen without images of the characters on screen, and the official logo was used for the VHS and DVD releases but the "My" was above "family" (like the Royal Blue Variation). Title Logo 1 (2000-2001) This title logo was featured throughout Series One and Series Two of My Family. It features Lindsay, Robert as Ben Harper, Wanamaker, Zoe as Susan Harper, Marshall, Kris as Nick Harper, Denby-Ashe, Daniela as Janey Harper and Thomson, Gabriel as Michael Harper in the title. When the title sequence begins, four boxes slide across with each characters face in them. Nick, Janey and Michael's boxes overlap each other, Ben and Susan are together in one box while staying separate to the kids. Then Nick, Janey and Michael's boxes move down, their original position being replaced by the title. Title Logo 2 (2002) In 2002 the title sequence and logo changed, and also had a new character in the titles. It now also features Hayes, Siobhan as Abi Harper from onwards. With the boxes gone, it now features four segments to formulate the entire image. It starts with the four segments falling onto the screen to show Ben's face, then they change to show Susan's face, followed by Nick, Janey, Michael and Abi. While the slides are changing, parts of the other characters images appear. Michaels image (From onwards, Abi's image) slides to the bottom right corner, with Nick and Janey (and Michael) images going along the bottom. Ben and Susan's images then appear at the top left corner of the screen with the logo fading-in at the top right corner. Also the images of the characters have changed, and now features Abi's images too. Note: This is the first time the Royal Blue Logo was used. Title Logo 3 (2003) In 2003 the titles were once again changed, as Janey was at University for the whole of Series Four. The four segments remained to formulate the images, but they don't show other characters segments when it changes, instead it has a different style of transition (e.g: Window Blinds). Again it starts with Ben's face, then Susan's, followed by Nick, Michael and Abi. Abi's image then slides to the bottom right corner with Nick and Michael's images appearing next to Abi, while Ben and Susan appear at the top left corner with the logo fading-in at the top right corner. Once again the images of the characters have been updated, and Janey's image has been removed. Title Logo 4 (2004-2005) With Nick absent for most of Series 5 and Janey's return, the titles needed to be updated again. The four segments are gone, and have been replaced by eleven segments with the same transitions. It starts with Ben's image, then Susan's, followed by Janey, Michael and Abi (and from , Nick). Abi's (or Nick's) image then moves down to the bottom right corner with Janey and Michael's (plus Abi) images appearing next to Abi (or Nick), while Ben and Susan's images appear in the top left corner. The logo still fades-in at the top right corner. The Images of the characters have been, once again, updated for these new titles. Note: This is the last time the Royal Blue Logo was used Title Logo 5 (2005-2006) Starting with the 2005 Christmas Special, , the title sequence was totally revamped. Instead of boxes or segments, it features silhouettes of the characters and the original My Family Logo. Nick having left the family, it left space in the titles for Roger Bailey jnr. who has been a full time character from onwards. The line up of characters are Abi, Michael, Susan, Ben, Janey and Roger with the title above. It starts with the silhouettes in gray and the characters starting with Abi and Roger move forward then back until it reaches Ben and Susan. During this section, the characters shoulders and head appear. The silhouettes then all move forward turning black, the characters head still shown, then the heads turn to silhouettes. The ending credits have the silhouettes in Gray, the endings credits are a new feature. Note: This is the first time this title sequence was used. Title Logo 6 (2007-2008) This title sequence remains almost the same, the only difference is that Janey has a new look, and the silhouette shows this. The title sequence is exactly the same, and the rest of the characters haven't changed in the sequence at all. Title Logo 7 (2008-2009) Following Abi's departure in at the end of Series Eight, a space was left in the titles for Alfie Butts who became a main character from onwards. While Abi is gone from the titles, and Alfie has joined them, the other characters in the title sequence remain very much the same. The title sequence is still in the same style, and the silhouettes remain. Title Logo 8 (2009-2011) Starting with , Alfie has been removed from the titles as he must have left the family after the end of Series Nine. He has been replaced by Kenzo Harper, Janey's son, who was born during in Series Four. With Kenzo joining the titles, Janey has moved position and now holds hands with Kenzo, her silhouette having been changed. This meant that Michael was moved next to Roger in the titles. Except for this, the title sequence is exactly the same as it was when it was introduced. Note: These titles were the last to be used, and remained until Series Eleven BBC One Logo (During My Family) The BBCNo Copyright infringement is intended have had lots of logo's since 1927, when they began with Radio broadcasting. It was only in 1932 that they started experimenting with television broadcasts, and starting in 1934 they actually began broadcasting for a limited time only. In 1953 the BBC broadcasted Queen Elizabeth II's coronation, and this was watched by most of England. Below you can see the two versions of the BBC logo used during My Family's run: This logo was used from October 1997 to March 2002, so was used during the first three series of My Family. When seen on screen, however, the logo appeared with a hot air balloon with the world on it. This logo was first used in March 2002, so was used during the last eight series of My Family. This logo appears with the BBC One idents used throughout the year, and with special idents at Christmas. The BBC One logo is also used during all shows, similar to the previous logo, in the top left corner. Also the BBC VHS/DVD logo was updated in 2010, featuring the BBC in a purple box like the red one above. This logo was used on the Series Ten, Eleven and Five Christmas Specials DVD's, also the Complete Box-Set has this logo for all the DVD's. Wiki Logo My Family Wiki was set up on Tuesday 7th April 2009 by 815 316, and has been online ever since. It is now ran by Ryan0ry, Chief and MrTP and a group of bureaucrats. Below are the logo's used by the Wiki: This logo was created by Chief38956 on Sunday 10th July 2011, as the new logo for our wiki. The last logo was just writing that was linked back to the main page. Our Facebook and Youtube pages use this logo new logo too. This logo uses Chief38956's logo, but uses the silhouettes from My Family's title sequences to. It features Alfie, Kenzo, Janey, Susan, Ben, Michael, Roger and Abi's silhouettes, to show that the wiki covers all area's of the show. Note: More logo's may be used in the future, so keep watching MFO Logo My Family OnlineNo infringement to Copyright is intended was a fanbased My Family website, and featured all the latest news relating to My Family and it's cast. It ran from 14th March 2009 to 31st December 2011, and was a much loved website. Below you can view it's logo: This is the official My Family Online Logo, created by Tom Simpson, who also created the Website itself. When the site was created, it was very different, and did not have it's own logo. Instead it used the Official My Family logo, but he decided to update the site and made this logo. Note: Although the site is no longer updated, it is still available to view and the Forum is still online Links *My Family Online *Official BBC Site References Category:Images of Cast